Media content consumers are increasingly mobile, and yet conventional solutions for playing media, such as movies, music and other media content, typically are not well-suited for seamless enjoyment of such media across compatible devices (i.e., devices capable of playing the same media and communicating using a common protocol). In order to enjoy media content across conventional speakers, televisions, tablet computers, other mobile computing devices and portable media devices, manual download of the content is usually required, as well as manual switching of devices (i.e., turn one device or application on, turn another device or application off) and play control (i.e., start, stop, pause, rewind, fast forward). Not only does this require a user to consciously make the decision to switch from one device to another, such as switching from watching a movie on a mobile computing device to watching it on a larger screen television upon entering a room with such a television, but also requires significant manual manipulation of devices by the user in order to stop watching on the one device and to continue watching on another device from where the user left off.
Conventional solutions for playing media also are typically not well-suited for automatic, intelligent set up across a user's compatible devices. Typically, every time a user begins using a device, a manual process of setting up a user's account and preferences is required. Although there are conventional solutions for saving a user's account in the cloud, and downloading content and preferences associated with the account across multiple devices, such conventional solutions typically require a user to download particular software onto a computer (i.e., laptop or desktop), and to synchronize such data manually. A conventional device for playing media typically is not configured to automatically and intelligently communicate user account information, preferences, and current media playing activity information, to another conventional device.
Many conventional devices used for playing media also are used for receiving telephone or video conference calls, and in any given house or office, there can be multiple devices and types of devices configured to receive and connect telephone calls. However, such conventional devices are not well-suited for dynamically determining the availability of compatible devices and transferring automatically the audio and video data for a call from one device to another.
Thus, what is needed is a solution for an intelligent device connection for wireless media ecosystem without the limitations of conventional techniques.
Although the above-described drawings depict various examples of the invention, the invention is not limited by the depicted examples. It is to be understood that, in the drawings, like reference numerals designate like structural elements. Also, it is understood that the drawings are not necessarily to scale.